


Just Another Normal Morning

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annoyed Thomas, Attempt at Humor, Cocky Minho, Fluff, Flustered Thomas, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mornin’… Min…” Thomas croaked.</p><p>“Morning, babe.” </p><p>Thomas closed his eyes and slammed his face on Minho’s chest as he tried to ignore the annoying alarm sound coming from behind him at the bedside table.</p><p>“Ugh… close the alarmmmm.” Thomas whined against Minho’s skin.</p><p>or</p><p>Just another normal morning of our favourite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Normal Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Minho and Thomas belongs to the almighty James Dashner, and each other. Wait.. what?

Minho opened his eyes as he woke up. Lying sideways on the right side of the bed facing inwards. He noticed that the cover of the bed is in full contact with his body, naked from last night’s activity. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the surrounding. Red numbers ‘6:57’ blared at him from the digital clock placed at the bedside table on the left of the bed.

 _Three more minutes till the alarm sounds._ His mind helpfully supplied.

Dim morning light shone through the curtain, a silhouette lied next to him, facing him. Minho had a soft smile on his face as he took in the sight in front of him. Thomas slept peacefully with his right hand sandwiched between his face and his pillow, his left hand under the cover. Red marks littered across the neck area to his chest. Just centimetres away, Minho could hear Thomas’s soft snores.

A flicker of the digital clock showed ‘6:58’.

Minho carefully closed the distance between him and his boyfriend. Gently wrap his arms around Thomas’s naked waist and pulled him slightly closer. The unconscious boy instinctively let himself be pulled and he lied his head on the firm chest in front of him, purring in content. Thomas rubbed his cheek against the surface it was on, and sighed, even though he was still in deep sleep.

Minho wanted to coo when he witnessed Thomas’s cute action, Thomas was just too cute for his own good. Minho caressed the shaggy brown hair of the boy resting on his chest with his left hand, while his right arm tightened the hold on the waist of Thomas.

Another flicker from the digital clock, reminding Minho that they both have to be awake in a minute.

Minho continued to caress Thomas’s hair as he stared at the relaxed expression on Thomas’s face. He then left a soft kiss on Thomas’s head.

As if on cue, the alarm started to blare. Minho watched as Thomas stirred from his slumber courtesy of the alarm clock. A small groan could be heard as Thomas brought his right fist up to rub weakly at his eyes.

Thomas opened one eye to only see bronze skin in front of him. He opened the other eye as he slowly trailed his gaze from the muscular chest to the thick neck, the soft lips that were quirked up at one side, the sharp nose and finally the jet black eyes which also were looking back at him.

“Mornin’… Min…” Thomas croaked.

“Morning, babe.”

Thomas closed his eyes and slammed his face on Minho’s chest as he tried to ignore the annoying alarm sound coming from behind him at the bedside table.

“Ugh… close the alarmmmm.” Thomas whined against Minho’s skin.

Minho chuckled, and he reached out to turn off the alarm clock. “Thomas, wake up,” Minho teased with a sing-song voice, a small grin hung on his lips as he tapped the sleepy boy’s cheek.

“Five more minutes…” came the muffled voice.

“C’mon Thomas, we have Biology in an hour, you don’t wanna piss off–” Thomas blindly reached up his hand to cover Minho’s mouth, stopping the rant from Minho. Content with the newfound silence, Thomas was prepared to doze off again when he felt a slimy appendage against his palm. His eyes widened comically as his mind caught up with what was happening, he jolted awake while pulling his hands away from the offending tongue of Minho’s.

“What the hell, Minho! That’s disgusting, ewww, your saliva!” Thomas rubbed his wet palm against the sheet frantically, now fully awake and glaring murderously at Minho.

“Well, you certainly didn’t complain when I ate you out last night.” Minho mused, grinning all-too-innocently at Thomas.

It’s quite a funny sight as Thomas stilled completely as the colour red started to fill from his upper chest to his face. “What the fuck!” Thomas shrieked and punched his laughing boyfriend’s arm, “I can’t believe you just say that!” a frustrated whiny protest came from Thomas.

Thomas was about to punch Minho again when Minho caught his flying fist, and using leverage, he pulled Thomas on top of him. Both of their bodies lined together perfectly and Minho grabbed the back side of Thomas's head to smack both of their lips together, efficiently shutting Thomas up. It was a short kiss as Thomas struggled to push at Minho’s chest to pull away from the kiss.

“I swear to God Minho, if you don’t stop saying embarrassing things like mmppphhh!!!” Minho pushed Thomas’s arms that were holding him up, collapsing Thomas back onto Minho. Taking the chance, Minho hold Thomas’s head in place as he continued to devour Thomas’s mouth. Minho forced open Thomas mouth with his tongue as the slithered his way into the hot cavern, toying every available space in Thomas’s mouth. “Hah…” Thomas panted against Minho's mouth, feeling himself growing southwards at Minho’s ministration.

Minho pulled away as Thomas whined, trying to pull Minho back into the hot make-out session. Minho raised one of his eyebrow, staring at the red-faced Thomas with an amused expression, “Don’t wanna be late now, do we?” Minho teased.

Thomas huffed as he relented. “I am going to take a bath,” he jabbed at Minho’s forehead, “and you are _not_ allowed to join,” Thomas spoke with finality and conviction, ignoring the hurt puppy looks from Minho, “don’t wanna be late now, do we?” Thomas mimicked, “can’t have you distracting me.” He rolled over to his side of the bed, careful not to create any friction to his crotch area.

Minho’s expression immediately turned into his trademark smirk.

“Oh? So you think I’m distracting, huh?” he teased as he sat up from the bed.

Thomas just rolled his eyes as he ignored his egoistical boyfriend, pulling off the sheets from his naked body, he slid off the bed. Thomas winced slightly when he stood on his feet, Minho wasn’t exactly gentle last night.

Minho, who was enjoying the view of Thomas’s nude backside, perked up at the Thomas’s movement, cracking a grin as he felt proud like it was some sort of accomplishment to be able to make Thomas sore.

A hard smack came in contact with Minho’s head, “I know what you are thinking, pervert!” Thomas scolded as he limped lightly his way to the bathroom. A loud locking noise echoed through the room after the bathroom door closed.

 _Thomas thought he could stop me with that lock?_ Minho smirked devilishly as he nursed his head where Thomas smacked, brandishing the bathroom lock key that he thoughtfully kept under the mattress. _How_ _naïve._

Minho strolled his way to the bathroom door, waiting for the shower to be turned on. Meanwhile, his rational side of him tried to convince him that there was a class in less than _an hour_ , but of course the rational side lost to hormones that were raging inside Minho.

The shower started to run in no time. _Perfect!_ Minho thought. The door unlocked with a small click barely heard over the noise of the shower, with Minho prowling into the shower like a lion.

* * *

 

Both Minho and Thomas were very, _very_ late to their class. A pissed off Mr Janson glared dagger at the scowling Thomas with a red tints on his cheeks followed by Minho who was strolling behind Thomas with a sheepish yet proud grin on his face when they headed for their seats in the class. And if their friends noticed how Thomas winced when he sat, they didn’t comment.

**Author's Note:**

> So... hello people. I have always been a reader of fanfics. Let's just say that I have quite a few ideas stucked in my mind but I'm just too lazy and too busy to write.  
> I hoped you enjoyed reading, and please leave some comments. Thanks!


End file.
